The Next Age of Prophecy
by PeltofMoonlight337
Summary: When only one cat from the Great Battle is left, a new age of prohecy wil come. A storm will decend, lurking unseen. The night will blaze through, lifting everything in it's path. And the bluest of fur will shift the balance as a new beginning draws near at the breath of the first moth of newleaf...
1. Allegiances

**ALLEIGENCES**

THUNDERCLAN

Leader

Moonstar- white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Deputy

Grassclaw- small brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat

Bugeyes- black and white tom with big bulging green eyes Apprentice, Skyheart- pretty silver she-cat

Warriors

Redpelt- ginger and brown tabby tom, formerly known as Lostclaw

Leaftail- brown and white she-cat

Spiketail- ginger and white tom

Shademoon- dark gray she-cat

Thornfall- brown tom

Lionbramble- golden tabby tom

Silentwhisker- quiet ginger she-cat

Turtlescar- badly scarred tortoiseshell

Cloudthought- white tom

Queens

Ivystone- tortoiseshell she-cat (Mother to Nightkit)

Mossfur- brown tabby (mother to Darkkit and Stormkit)

Flowerpetal- gray and white she-cat, expecting Redpelt's kits

Elders

Padfoot- black tom

Oaknose- gray tom

Amberheart- ginger she-cat, oldest cat in can, as a kit during Great Battle

SHADOWCLAN

Leader

Miststar- silver she-cat with black ears and paws Apprentice, Spiderpaw- black tom with dark ginger stripes

Deputy

Thrushwing- brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat

Daisyleaf- gray tabby she-cat

Warriors

Snakefoot- brown tabby she-cat Apprentice, Bearpaw- dark brown tabby tom

Weedfur- tortoiseshell and white tom

Stonefang- gray tom

Marigoldsplash- ginger she-cat

Marshwing- patchy white tom Apprentice, Dogpaw- black she-cat

Mouseclaw- ginger tom Apprentice, Flamepaw- pale ginger tom

Hazelwing- gray and white tabby she-cat

Frostheart- white tom

Pinespot- gray tom, two white paws Apprentice, Foxpaw- golden tom

Queens

Ravenclaw- black she-cat with a white speckled muzzle (Mother to Fernkit, Dewkit, and Duskkit)

Mossysky- gray she-cat

Silverswirl- golden she-cat with silver paws (Mother to Dawnkit and Honeykit)

Elders

Owltail- brown tabby

WINDCLAN

Leader

Moorstar- brown and gray tabby tom

Deputy

Rainfall- mottled gray she-cat Apprentice, Sunpaw- yellow tom

Medicine Cat

Waterear- black she-cat with one ear

Warriors

Bushpelt- brown tabby tom Apprentice, Hillpaw- pale gray tabby tom

Fernfang- silver she-cat with unusually long teeth

Stoneclaw- gray tom

Heatherfur- light brown she-cat Apprentice, Cavepaw- dark gray she-cat

Nettlewhisker- tortoiseshell tom

Meertail- gray brown she-cat Apprentice, Cinderpaw- gray she-cat with ginger paws

Skyshore- sleek dark silver tom

Nightfoot- black tom

Queens

Sandsnake- pale ginger she-cat (Mother to Smallkit and Cloudkit)

Dawnclaw- dark gray in the front, light in back (Mother to Morningkit, Twilightkit, Myrtlekit)

Elders

Vineclaw- black and gray tom

RIVERCLAN

Leader

Hawkstar- dark ginger tom with white hindpaws and one icy blue eye, one dark blue

Deputy

Mossleap- tortoiseshell she-cat

Medicine Cat

Shellstone- bright ginger tom Apprentice, Mintpaw- black she-cat with pale green eyes

Warriors

Salmonnose- ginger tom Apprentice, Crowpaw- gray tom

Ashstorm- mottled silver, light gray, and dark gray she-cat

Thrushear- brown tabby she-cat

Runningpool- pale gray tabby tom Apprentice, Splashpaw- gray she-cat

Rapidsstreak- gray she-cat with blue gray patches Apprentice, Cascadepaw- gray brown tabby tom

Dewtail- yellow gray tom

Eaglewing- golden tabby tom Apprentice, Puddlepaw- silver tabby she-cat

Pinesplash- black and white tom

Wingfall- white she-cat Apprentice, Jumppaw- black and white tom

Freestream- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Cedarflight- brown tabby tom

Dappledbank- tortoiseshell tom

Elders

Smokesplash- gray and white she-cat

Troutclaw- miscolored tom


	2. Prologue

Prologue

A gray tabby sat by a pool, his reflection missing, shadows dancing in the water. A smirking golden tabby slunk right up behind him, poking him in the back. The gray lept around, claws out, but retracted them with a hiss. "Lionblaze! Don't do that! I thought you were-"

"What, Jayfeather? A StarClan fox? You're fine, brother." Lionblaze chuckled.

Jayfeather grumbled. "I'm sorry if I'm the only one in this place that thinks the Dark Forest still exists, filled with cats with souls filled with hate. We defeated them in a battle, for StarClan's sake! They want revenge!"

Lionblaze's amber eyes darkened. "You are not the only one," he mewed. He sat next to Jayfeather, revealing a pale gray she-cat accompanied by another black she-cat. "Hollyleaf," Lionblaze flicked his tail toward the black cat. "Dovewing," The gray dipped her head. "Glad you could make it."

"Let's talk business," Hollyleaf meowed. "The threat of the Dark Forest seems huge still, yet that is not why we are here, yes?"

Jayfeather looked oddly at his sister. "No, that is not why we are here,"

Dovewing stepped forward. "Then why _are_ we here?" she asked. Blue, amber, and green pierced Jayfeather's fur.

Jayfeather motioned beside the pool, gathering the cats around it. Jayfeather dipped in his tail, and a strange image appeared. A stormy night, while waves of blue crashed below. The spirits were shocked. "What does it mean?" Lionblaze murmured.

Whispers emerged from the pool. Jayfeather shook his head. "That," he sighed, "Is the latest prophecy."

Hollyleaf and Lionblaze shared a look, while Dovewing let out a groan. "What is it THIS time?"

Jayfeather's eyes, once robbed of sight, now fixed on a point in the starry mass above them. " _When only one cat from the Great Battle is left, a new prophecy will come. A storm will descend lurking unseen, a night will blaze through, lifting everything in it's path, and the bluest of fur will shift the balance as a new beginning dawns at the breath of the first moth of newleaf."_

Hollyleaf hissed in frustration. "That still doesn't make sense! We should all be able to figure this out." Lionblaze nodded his head in agreement. "We are all from the Prophecy of the Great Battle! I mean, you all are," Hollyleaf said, becoming flustered. "How-"

Lionblaze and Dovewing intervened. "Not all of us are here," Dovewing pointed out.

"She's right," Lionblaze said, stepping beside his former apprentice. "You're forgetting the Fourth."

"Firestar," the four cats murmured.

"I'll get a message out," Jayfeather said.

"Dovewing already thought of that," Said a deep voice from behind them. The cats whirled around to see a ginger tom that looked as if his pelt was made of flames. It was Firestar, the One that saved the clans.

Firestar padded up to his kin. "New kits have been born in ThunderClan, by the names of Nightkit and Stormkit. I suggest we start there," He purred.

"But there are other cats by the name of 'Night," Lionblaze objected. It could be them."

Hollyleaf nudged her brother. "Where have you been? Yesterday, Amberheart's last brother, Snowstorm, joined us last night. _"When only one cat from the Great Battle is left,"_ That's Amberheart! And those new kits were born the same night. It has to be them!"

"But Firestar, I think this prophecy didn't come from us. It came from an unknown source, and not the Ancients. I think it came from the beginning of the world. Before TigerClan, LepoardClan, and LionClan. It came from the first cat, who I need to find a name to match." Jayfeather chimed in.  
Firestar nodded thoughtfully. "Jayfeather, I think it's time you paid visit to Bugeyes. He needs to be aware. Then set off to find this First Cat. Just deliver the prophecy." Jayfeather nodded and padded off.

Lionblaze asked, "But who is the _"bluest of fur"_ mentioned in the prophecy?"

Hollyleaf cut in. "There are two loners who have just been born inside Clan territory as well. One is a blue-silver, which might count."

Firestar twitched his whiskers. "We need guardians as well. Lionblaze, keep an eye on Stormkit. Dovewing, Nightkit. I will help you."

"What about me?"

"Hollyleaf, guide the loner so she will find the Clans. She is a part of this."

Hollyleaf jumped off, her tail swallowed by shadows. The three cats that were left just sat, thinking about the mystery that swirled and forged the stars.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Stormkit awoke to a tingling sensation by his ear. "Stop it," he muttered, pushing away the prodding nose.

"Sorry! But Spiketail promised to show us that battle move!" Chirped Darkkit, bouncing around. Stormkit's brother swiped at the air with his paws, battling imaginary enemies. "Hail Darkstar, leader of ThunderClan!" Darkkit yowled, pouncing on Stormkit. "And his deputy, Stormclaw!"

Stormkit nudged him off. "Not yet!" He squealed, giving chase. The two ran outside the nursery, engaging in a mock-fight _. What could ruin a day like this?_ He thought. Only one moon should pass when he and Darkkit would become 'paws'.

Stormkit was distracted by a soft mew, "Can I play?" He whirled around to see Nightkit, a mottled black and white she-kit. Everyone thought her pelt was that of stars, but it was nothing special to Stormkit. Darkkit saw his chance, pinning his brother down.

"Got ya!"

Angrily, Stormkit shook him off. "No, this fight is for apprentices only."

Nightkit stood up straighter. "I'm only a moon younger than you are! And you're not apprentices anyway." She sniffed.

Darkkit shouldered up next to Stormkit, his dark gray tabby pelt rising. "How do you know? Moonstar might train us early."

"Never! Moonstar wouldn't break a rule in the warrior code!" Nightkit hissed, un-sheathing her tiny claws.

 _Great StarClan, she is so annoying!_

"We are exceptions!" Darkkit exclaimed.

"Yeah, and kittypets don't get exceptions!"

Stormkit immediately regretted it a soon as it left his mouth. Everyone knew Ivystone was not clanborn, and she had Nightkit shortly after. No one knew the father, but the gossip was evident.

Nightkit's eyes flashed with hurt. "Take. That. Back." She said through gritted teeth. But Stormkit stalked away, angry with himself. Darkkit padded after him.

"You shouldn't have said that."

"Oh yeah? Well maybe cats would stop calling her that if she stopped acting like one," he snapped. Stormkit plopped down. He wasn't mean, honest. He just wanted Nightkit to stop bothering him. Stormkit ran his pale gray paw over his ear in distress .

Suddenly, a purr arose from behind him. "I think I promised you guys a battle move." Stormkit whirled around to find Spiketail standing behind him. Darkkit squealed in delight, leaping, landing on their father, dark gray kit against ginger and white of a warrior. Purring, Spiketail fell gently to the ground. "Help I'm being attacked!"

All problems forgotten, Stormkit joined his brother, pummeling Spiketail with tiny paws and growling fiercely.

"Spiketail!"

A brown and white she-cat waved her tail, at the entrance of the hollow. "Grassclaw assigned you to a hunting patrol with me and Turtlescar!" The she-cat motioned to a scarred tortoiseshell. Her face was clawed, one green eye shining, and so was the rest of her body.

"Coming Leaftail!" Spiketail shook off the kits. "Sorry, I'll show you the move later." The tom padded away, leaving the kits to their own devices.

Sighing, Stormkit watched his father walk away, then turned to watch the action around camp. Moonstar sat on the Highledge, her white pelt glowing in the morning sun, dark blue eyes missing nothing. Unnerved, Stormkit looked at the rest of camp.

Through the bramble screen, muffled mews came from the medicine den. Bugeyes emerged, a wad of herbs in his mouth. His big green eyes bulged, and his black and white pelt rippled. A young silver she-cat appeared next to him, chatting away. "And then the mouse escaped! Cloudthought was so frustrated!" Her laugh rang around the clearing. Blushing and not knowing why, Stormkit looked elsewhere, Bugeyes ancient reply fading away.

Grassclaw discussed prey with Shademoon and Redpelt, the ginger and brown toms foot splayed. Silentwhisker and Cloudthought shared tongues, and Lionbramble mock-battled Thornfall.

The Elders sunned, their ancient bones stretching and creaking, or at least that was what Stormkit thought. The sun filtered through the surrounding forest to the hollow, the heart of ThunderClan. It's history was legend. It was where the Leaders Bramblestar and Squirrelstar found the new home, the Great battle fought, Firestar's resting place, where most prophecies happened. Hat as Riverclan boasting about? Sure, sure, Hawkstar was famous for his back kick, white paws like _lightning, eyes like ice and river, one each color. Saved the fores tby outwitting rogues,_ yada yada yaa. But this was ThunderClan!

A tail wrapped around him, followed by an indignant sqeak from Darkkit. Mossfur smiled down on them. "Let's go back to the nursery."

Stormkit frowned. "Just a little longer, please!" He begged her with his amber eyes.

"Yeah!" Darkkit shuffled nxt to his brother. "Please!"

Mossfur sighed, smiling back at them. "Alright, but just a bit. What ever am I going to do with you two?"

Mossfur disappeared into the nursery. Stormkit turned back to Darkkit. "I've got an idea!"

Darkkit groaned. "What is it this time? We got in big trouble for your _last_ "idea". We put mouse bile in the elder's nts because you said the ticks would stay away!" Darkkit glared.

"No, this is better! We are going prove Nightkit wrong! Moonstar will apprentice us early."

"Uh, we?"

"Yes, we are going to catch the most prey this clan has ever seen. " Stormkit's eyes glimmered in anticipation.

"We are going into the forest!"


	4. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Nightkit settled in Ivystone's soft tortoiseshell fur. Her mother surrounded her, gently licking her head. Nightkit sighed. _So unfair! So unfair!_

Nightkit hadn't asked not to be Clanborn. She was gossiped and discussed every time an elder or talkative warrior like Shademoon even glanced at her. 'Such a beautiful pelt….' 'Her father is a kittypet probably. Lazy cats. Don't know our wild joy.' 'Poor thing, fatherless, no Clan blood…'

Well Nightkit didn't want their pity. She wished they would shut up, and she could drown it out like rain does to birds and their squawking.

' _Someday rain and thunder will come and wash away your pain. But do not deny them when they step forth.'_

' _Who's there?'_ Nightkit called _._ But she wasn't with her mother anymore. She was atop an outcropping of rock, a raging body of water below. She felt the wind in her fur, rain on her whiskers, but her body seemed far away. Frightened, she almost tumbled over the edge, but was caught by a pale gray paw, flecked with starlight. ' _Who are you?'_

' _I am Dovewing,'_ said the voice. Nightkit turned to see two she-cats, one gray and one silver and white. _'This is Ivypool. Just know Nightkit, child of stars, we are here to guide you.'_

' _Bu how do you know my name? What is going on? Child of stars?'_ Nighkit squeaked. But the two were fading, their scent disappearing. ' _Wait!'_ she wailed, but they were gone.

Nightkit awoke with a start. It was much colder, and she had slept through sunhigh. Nightkit yawned padding out of the nursery. She paused and fleetingly remembered her dream. Just starry cats was what she recalled. Shrugging, Nightkit padded into the hollow, seeing snow, a substance she had encountered before (Leaf bare had started early.), fall from the sky, mixing with the last red-leafed trees. But something was wrong.

Mossfur was darting around frantically, yelping in fear. Ivystone trailed behind her, trying to soothe the upset tabby queen. Grassclaw, the deputy, raced about giving orders, saying to report to Moonstar to help search. The warriors were gathered aroud the leader, listening to driections.

"Spiketail, take Silentwhisker- she is the best tracker in ThunderClan- to go search for your sons. Take Redpelt as well. Cloudthought, I want you, Turtlescar, and Lionbramble to check the Shadowclan border. Thornfall, bring Shademoon and Leaftail to check Windclan. Bugeyes and Skyheart, run between patrols. If they find them, they need medical attention. Grassclaw and I will check the twoleg nest and other places of interest to-"

"Wait, who's missing?" Interjected Nightkit, bounding over.

Moonstar turned to her. "It seems Stormkit and Darkkit went to go explore the forest. They haven't returned."

Nightkit fell on her backside in surprise. _Gone! Missing! They went to explore….Have not returned…._

The words rang in her ears. Her pelt filled with red-hot anger. _They left! Without me, and those mouse brains are lost in the snow!_ At that remark, Nightkit felt the anger be replaced by cold-blue worry. "Can I help?" she pleaded, forcing he dark green eyes to open wide.

Moonstar shook her head. "I'm sorry, but we've got it handled. Don't worry, it will all be fine. Now, all of you keep-"

"Elders wanna help!" Grouched Padfoot, a black tom. Behind him hobbled Oaknose, gray body twitching, and Amberheart, the decrepit old ginger from the Old Days, the New Dawns.

Moonstar lowered her voice. "You might be able to calm your daughter down. Mossfur is extremely upset. " Nodding, Padfoot went to find her. "As for you two, Nightkit would like some company."

Nightkit trudged to the elders, who led her away to the elders den. Nightkit squeezed inside, it comfortably warm.. The cats settled down.

"I think a story is in order, don't you think Amberheart?"

"What?'

"I THINK A STORY IS IN ORDER YES?" Oaknose shouted.

Irritably, Amberheart shook her head. "Alright, it is. How about…. Hmmm…."

Oaknose thought for a moment. "Did you hear the story of the time StarClan developed a leader?'

Nightkit's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"Really. His name was Mousespirit."

"Mosespirit was born sickly and small. His parents, warriors, and the medicine cats all thought he would never reach six moons. His father named him, not knowing the irony of the situation. Mousespirit was left with his mother, expected to die.

"At two moons old, a denmate one moon older than he, her name was Petalkit, I believe, sat next to him one day in the nursery. 'Why won't you come outside?' she asked. 'Because I am small, sickly, weak. I cannot go outside, for I will die.' Mosespirit (Then Mousekit) replied."

Nightkit, at the time, did not ponder how a kit could be so articulate.

"Petalkit shook her head. She draped moss over him and said, 'It is a bit cold and you will need this. You can come and play.' Petalkit huddled next to him and guided him out of the den. Petalkit saw what Mousekit really was. Underneath his pelt, which his mother barley cleaned for fear of hurting him, she saw a gold and brown tabby that could do great things.

"So time went on, and Mousekit barely grew. Cats teased him all the time, took his food the other kits and apprentices did, purposely fighting with him to see him struggle. But Petalkit was loyal, and never strayed from him, teaching him to grow stronger. By the age of six moons (Which surprised the medicine cat greatly, as you can guess) he was still quite small, but could defend himself in a fight and was no longer close to death. He became Mousepaw, quite an achievement. But he was still tormented. He spent long hunting trips in the woods with Petalpaw, and slowly fell in love."

Nightkit scrunched up her nose. _Ewww,_ she thought, but wanted the gray tom to go on.

"Mousepaw felt alright as long as he was with Petalpaw. His mentor respected him, as well as the clan. To the warriors he was no longer Mousepaw the weak, but Mousepaw the Strong. Strong for his pursuance of life.

" One day, not long before they would become warriors, Petalpaw and Mousepaw were walking through the forest, near Fourtrees (You have heard of them). He confessed his love to her, and she confessed back. 'I will never leave you,' he promised.

"But true love can be delayed. The next day, Petalpaw was chasing a rabbit when she accidently ran onto the Thunderpath, hit by a monster. Mousepaw had heard her screech and came running. He found her lying there and heaved her up onto his shoulders. 'Don't you forget me,' she murmured.

"With new strength, Mousepaw carried her all the way to camp. But it was too late. Petalpaw died as an apprentice."

Nightkit gasped. "Oh no!"

"The vigil was held that night. In the morning, though, Mousepaw would not leave her side. He mourned for three days. After, he became a warrior, and did nothing else in life but serve his clan

"Yet he died young, from no sickness the medicine cats could name. He arrived in Starclan, Petalpaw waiting. StarClan granted her a Warrior name of Petalheart, and Mousespirit was overjoyed. They would finally be together, as long as their spirits stayed full.

"But the Dark Forest was planning an uprising. Starclan was panicking. Mousespirit stepped up. 'One of us should lead Starclan into battle, to defeat this uprising.' But another cat stepped forward, a cat named Beetleclaw. 'Do not listen to him! We shall cause unnecessary bloodshed if we fight. Our peace and spirits will gone forever, dead for eternity. They fight with no code!"

"Cats of StarClan!' Mousespirit had yowled, 'There will be bloodshed whether we fight or not!'

Suddenly, a cry arose from the clearing. "No! No, Ivystone, you don't know! You don't know how it feels." Nightkit peered out the entrance to the den. Mossfur was shaking, glaring at Padfoot and Ivystone, who looked on helplessly. _I have to do something!_

Nightkit turned back to the elders, who were bickering about what happened next in the story. "Um, I need to go to the dirtplace."

Oaknose nodded. Amberheart was still rambling. "Now I remember his claws were-"

Nightkit padded to the dirtplace, watching the chaos all around her. Squeezing through the entrance, snowflakes fell on her nose. She was padding through a thin layer of the stuff, pushing through the back wall, unseen and unnoticed.

' _I'm gonna go find them, and no one is gonna stop me._


End file.
